With the continuous development of science and technology, the electronic technology also is advanced rapidly, and there are increasing kinds of electronic products. In order to meet people's operational requirement of the electronic device, presently electronic devices with a flexible screen are developed, such as a mobile phone with a flexible screen, a smart bracelet with a flexible screen, and so on.
Compared with the conventional screen, the flexible screen is thinner and lighter in size and the power consumption of the flexible screen is less than the conventional screen; also, the durability of the flexible screen is greater than that of the conventional screen thanks to the bendable and good flexible characters of the flexible screen. Thanks to these advantages of the flexible screen, the flexible screen is widely applied to a new-generation intelligent electronic device, such as the mobile phone with the flexible screen, and thus the battery performance of the electronic device may be improved greatly, a probability of accidental damage for the electronic device may be reduced as far as possible and the service life is extended. Thanks to the bendable character, more possible operating modes may be provided for the electronic device with the flexible screen, thereby enhancing the entertainment and operability.
In the case that the user uses the device with the flexible screen (such as the mobile phone with the flexible screen), the user needs to operate the device like operating the conventional electronic device, to achieve some functions. For example, when the use needs to return to a main menu from an application interface directly, generally the user needs to touch a HOME key on the mobile phone to return to the main menu directly. For another example, when the user needs to turn up the volume of the mobile phone, generally the user needs to press a volume-up key of the mobile phone to increase the volume. When some functions are achieved by the user using the flexible electronic device, the user may also need to operate a certain key, to allow the flexible electronic device to achieve a certain function. Single interactive mode is provided by the flexible electronic device for the user, and the operability of the flexible electronic device is poor. Particularly, when a malfunction occurs to a key, the normal use of the flexible electronic device by the user is affected and it is inconvenient for the user.